


It's Still Raining

by RepublicaRevolutia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicaRevolutia/pseuds/RepublicaRevolutia
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire are on their way home from a date when there's an accident.





	It's Still Raining

It was raining. Of course, it was raining.

The night had been going well, Enjolras and Grantaire were walking home from their fifth anniversary dinner, they were laughing and smiling, and it had started to rain. Grantaire didn’t mind it, but Enjolras didn’t want to get all wet so he pleaded Grantaire to run home with him.

Grantaire conceded and let Enjolras grab his hand and drag him running towards their apartment and Enjolras was caught up in the rain falling against his skin, his heavy breathing, their feet pounding on the sidewalk, and the weight of Grantaire’s hand in his. He was so caught up that he didn’t hear the car speeding down the street and he didn’t know what was happening when Grantaire pushed him making him sprawl on the sidewalk in front of him.

He did however hear the screeching of the tires and the car speeding off. Then it clicked in his head that Grantaire’s hand was no longer in his own. He sat up quickly and saw Grantaire, laying on the ground, bleeding. Enjolras felt his heart stop beating for a moment, his blood ran cold and he rushed to his feet scrambling over to Grantaire. Grantaire who blinked up at him, raising his arm and resting his hand on Enjolras’ cheek.

“Are you alright?” He asked and Enjolras choked out a sound that was part hysterical laugh and part sob. Grantaire was just hit by a car after shoving Enjolras out of the way, and he was asking if Enjolras was alright.

“I’m alright love.” He said smiling tentatively down at his boyfriend.

This made Grantaire smile but he winced and Enjolras quickly realized that Grantaire was hurt bad. He needed help. He pulled out his phone calling for an ambulance and he quickly rushed to check Grantaire’s wounds. He had glass shards sticking out of his skin, making him bleed but all in all that didn’t look too bad. It was his internal injuries that he was worried about.  
“Help is on the way love, you’re going to get help, and you’re going to be okay.” Enjolras said trying to smile but Grantaire’s eyes were beginning to become more and more unfocused, and his breathing was sounding more wet. He was scared now; he was so scared. Grantaire was going to be okay, he had to be.

Enjolras quickly took his jacket off and tried to shield Grantaire at least a little bit from the rain which was now harshly pounding down against them. The rain that only a few moments ago Enjolras desperately wanted to get out of, was now the least of his concerns.

Grantaire pushed away the jacket shaking his head, “A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.” He said, smiling faintly and Enjolras had to choke back a sob at that. Grantaire shut his eyes and Enjolras grabbed at his face.

“Do not close your eyes Grantaire. You need to look at me.” Enjolras said firmly, worry seeping into his voice and Grantaire still didn’t open his eyes. “Look at me Grantaire.” Enjolras demanded and at that Grantaire sluggishly opened his eyes blinking up at Enjolras. “You need to stay awake for me.” He said more gently, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his marble cheek.  
“I’m sorry Enjolras.” Grantaire rasped out, and he could hear his breathing becoming more ragged and still wet. It was sickening, Enjolras was going to be sick.

“Why are you sorry Grantaire?” Enjolras asked, fear dripping from his tone.

Grantaire let out a sob and Enjolras’ heart was breaking. “I never got the chance to give you this.” Grantaire said struggling with his pocket. Enjolras’ brows furrowed with confusion and concern but then he saw the small black box that Grantaire pulled out of his pocket, pressing it into Enjolras’ hands.

Enjolras carefully opened the box and started crying when he saw the engagement ring inside. He clutched the box shut and held it in one hand and he leaned down cradling Grantaire’s face in his other hand. “You’re going to be okay. Grantaire, you are not going to die.” Enjolras grit out and Grantaire’s face twisted in pain. His eyes began drooping shut again and Enjolras let out a wounded scream, “Grantaire, you are not dying on me! I do not permit it this time!” He yelled.

Grantaire’s eyes remained closed.

The sirens came wailing down the street. They were here to help.

“I don’t permit it Grantaire.” He whispered against his skin. 

He moved to the side as the paramedics came in to take care of Grantaire. He opened the box and slipped the ring onto his finger. He told the paramedics that he was Grantaire’s fiancé and they allowed him into the ambulance with them. He held Grantaire’s hand the entire way to the hospital; only letting go when it was time for him to go into surgery.  
He sat in the waiting room, trying to calm himself, calling all of their friends who quickly made their way to the hospital. They all offered Enjolras hugs, kisses, and comforting words.

They were wet though from coming in; it was still raining.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac sat with Enjolras. His best friends were always there for him. But right now, the only person he really wanted to be with was somewhere in the hospital, in surgery and possibly dying. In another life, they died together, he didn’t want to imagine this life without him.

“He’s going to be okay.” Jehan offered, pressing his hand to Enjolras. But Enjolras could see the fear written on the poet’s face.

“He’s a fighter.” Bahorel grinned, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Hours passed and still no word on Grantaire. Enjolras stared blankly out the windows; It was still raining. 

After a while, Enjolras couldn’t take it anymore and he had to take a walk to the bathroom. When he got in there, he looked in the mirror and saw that he had a bloody handprint on his face from when Grantaire had caressed his face. He reached up, placing his own bloody palm gently against the mark; he could see the glimmer of the engagement ring and that was it. His face bunched up, nose crinkling and chest tightening as he let out a gut-wrenching sob. He fell forward onto his knees on the floor of the bathroom and let out a scream. He screamed until no more sound would come out of his mouth and his tears ran down his face in burning streams.

He didn’t hear the bathroom door open, but he felt it when Combeferre and Courfeyrac put their arms around him. They were whispering words of assurance but Enjolras couldn’t believe any of what they were saying. He wouldn’t be okay again, not until he knew that Grantaire was going to be okay.

When he went back out to the waiting room, the police were there waiting for him. They wanted to get his statement, and they informed him that they caught the man that the believed to hit Grantaire. The man was a drunk driver and had crashed his car into a lamp post a few blocks away from where Grantaire was hit. There were marks on the car, on the bumper, the windshield, and the roof. Grantaire had apparently rolled over the car which explained the glass shards.

The drunk driver survived the accident, not a scratch on him. Enjolras felt his blood boil. He needed a walk, and Feuilly went with him. They stepped outside for a breath of fresh air and Enjolras leaned against the building, shutting his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain against the pavement.

Of course, it was still raining.

They didn’t stay outside for too long. Enjolras needed to be around for word on Grantaire. So, they went back to the waiting room and continued to sit in anxious silence.  
A nurse came out a few hours later and told them that Grantaire was out of surgery. He was doing alright but they still weren’t sure if he’d get better. He was unconscious and there was a good chance he wouldn’t last the night.

Enjolras wanted to see him. They didn’t want to let him back at first, but he told her that Grantaire was his fiancé and showed her his ring. She smiled sympathetically and guided Enjolras back to Grantaire’s room. Neither of them seeing the look of shock on the others faces.

“Did anyone notice the ring?” Jehan asked sadly and all the others shook their heads.

“Poor Enj.” Cosette sighed.

Enjolras walked into the room with Grantaire and he felt like crying again, seeing Grantaire passed out on the bed, hooked up to all these machines. He sat down on the plastic chair next to the bed and he reached out grabbing Grantaire’s hand. When he announced that he planned to spend the night right there, the nurse didn’t even put up a fight but instead left him alone with Grantaire with the offer to let her know if he needed anything.

Enjolras buried his face on the bed next to Grantaire and let himself cry; never letting go of Grantaire’s hand. He cried himself to sleep, listening to the sounds of the heartbeat monitor, the only sound really letting him know that Grantaire was still alive, and the sound of the rain pounding against the window.

It was still raining.

When Enjolras awoke, it was to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. At first, he didn’t remember the night before and he was content with the thought that he and Grantaire were lying in their bed together at home. But that didn’t last long, and all the memories of the night before came flooding his mind. He sat up quickly and looked around, staring in shock when he noticed Grantaire’s blue eyes looking at him with concern. Grantaire who wasn’t hooked up to all the machines he was the night before and was awake. Grantaire who survived the night.

“You’re alive.” Enjolras croaked, scrambling up and forward to pull Grantaire into a tight embrace, but being careful not to do anything that would hurt him.

Grantaire smiled and hugged Enjolras back. “You were asleep when I woke up. I rang the call bell, figuring they’d want to know I was awake. So, the nurses and doctor came in. They checked me out and ran some blood work. They want to run a few more tests, but it seems like I’m going to be okay.”

Enjolras felt a wave of relief wash over him at those words and he started to cry burying his face in Grantaire’s neck, just enjoying the feeling of Grantaire’s arms wrapped around him.  
Once Enjolras calmed down they called the nurses in and they took Grantaire to run a few more tests on him. They explained to Enjolras that most of his injuries consisted of internal problems, but it seems like his body is starting to work to heal itself already. He has a few broken ribs, a concussion, and a fractured collarbone, but for the most part on that end he was very lucky. They wanted to keep him in the hospital for the next few days for observation, but he would then be able to return home as long as Enjolras and the others were willing to help take care of him, which Enjolras was more than enthusiastic to agree to.

When Grantaire came back in he was helped back into bed where Enjolras joined him, curling into his side. Grantaire spotted the ring on Enjolras’ finger and he grabbed his hand pulling it up for them to look at. “Does this mean you’ll marry me?” He asked and Enjolras smiled up at him pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Yes.” Enjolras said happily, grinning as he pulled back slightly. This made Grantaire beam at Enjolras who just buried his face against Grantaire’s neck.  
Grantaire made a humming noise and Enjolras moved back slightly to look at him.

“What is it?” Enjolras questioned and Grantaire smiled, shutting his eyes, preparing to fall asleep.

“I think it stopped raining.” Grantaire murmured and Enjolras turned his head looking out the window. He grinned seeing that the clouds were parting, and the sun was shining through. Then he looked over at Grantaire and down at their joined hands, the ring on his finger and he knew everything was going to be alright. They were going to be alright.

“You’re right.” He said as he let himself curl back into Grantaire and shut his eyes preparing to sleep as well. “It’s not raining anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to drag out the angst for too long with this, since I just want my boys to be happy. My second fic ever so I hope it's alright.


End file.
